buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer VS Snorlax
Homer VS Snorlax is the premiere for Sinnovalos' BuildYourBattles series. Description / Connections S1E1: The Simpsons VS Pokemon: When these two fatties get in each other's way, who comes out ahead? '' Fight Location: Springfield - The Simpsons It was a typical drive home for Homer. Finish at the plant, spend time with the kids. But a quick stop at Moe's first wouldn't be an issue though, would it? But very soon, Homer found himself slamming the breaks on, as he nearly rear ended the car in front of him. "Hey... What's going on here?" he asked, getting out of the car. At first, there was merely a Munchlax in front of the traffic that had knocked over a hot dog stand - creating the delay. "Heh, heh. A man's gotta eat!" he smirked, before turning to see the ''real ''reason traffic had stopped. A sleeping Pokemon blocked the path. Homer got in the car and revved the engine. Nothing. He blasted his horn. Nothing. Okay, this guy was dead. He blasted his car into reverse, and then charged at Snorlax, pushing under its belly. "WOO HOO!" he cried, before the Pokemon rolled back over onto the car. Home wriggled out of the wreck and was deposited in front of Snorlax. ... And the Pokemon was now awake - and seemingly quite grouchy. Homer wasn't backing down, as Snorlax found its feet and casually crushed a car bonnit to stand before the Simpson. The pair took a moment to size each other up, before they made their first moves. '''FIGHT!' Snorlax leapt up off the ground, looking to deliver a Body Slam. His shadow grew over the bulk of the road as Homer dived into the nearby Krusty Burger. Panting, Homer looked around frantically for something to hit him with. A tray came to hand and he smashed it on the foot of the Pokemon, totally wrecking the weapon and leaving but a red mark on Snorlax. "D'oh!" Homer cried, before being swatted into a dumpster. Homer writhed in pain as Snorlax used Rollout, steam rolling towards Homer and the dumpster. With a grunt, Homer shoved himself out of the way and punched the Pokemon in the back of the head. He then hit a leaping kick, which somewhat swayed the Pokemon. Snorlax grabbed Homer and attempted a Crunch attack, but the Simpson was able to use both fists to hammer through the hands of his captor. "Why you little!" Homer roared, as his hands joined around the neck of his target. Homer desperately and violently shook the Pokemon, but Snorlax was in no danger. He simply puffed out his belly and drilled Homer into the front of the music shop. A saxophone bonked Homer on the head, acting as a hint for how he could approach the battle. As Snorlax leaned in to attack again, Homer blew down the saxophone as loud as possible, stunning the chunk of a Pokemon. He then smacked the weapon down on Snorlax, breaking it and angering the Pokemon even further. It picked Homer up by the neck, and hit a gruesome punch to the stomach. This time, Snorlax also nailed a Body Slam, sending a shockwave that threw Homer across the street and into the side of a familiar face. "Mr Plow!" he cried out, hopping behind the wheel and shunning the driver from position. He noticed Snorlax was coming in again, with Rollout, so put his foot down and slammed right into the Pokemon. "LAAAAAAAX!" the Pokemon roared, as it began peeling the vehicle away from the floor. Homer frantically looked around, noticing Mentos and Coke in the glove compartment of the vehicle. "Hmm." he pondered, putting the pair together. He then set the projectile on course to hit Snorlax, clattering the Pokemon in the eye. "WOO HOO!" Homer cheered, as the Pokemon let go, but the rebound catching him in the side of the head was not so appreciated. Snorlax prepared to attack, but Homer leapt and delivered a kick to the face, putting Snorlax on its back. This might be Homer's best chance, you know! He got back in Mr Plow and directed the vehicle at Snorlax's head, ramming it and creating a gruelling gash. He then reversed, only for the Pokemon to throw a nearby pedestrian - Hans Moleman - into the window. Homer put his foot down again, and Moleman slid from the vehicle's front. Snorlax barely made it to its knees when Homer slammed the car into its stomach, knocking it through a building and completely out. KO! Homer leapt out the vehicle, cheering in victory. "WOO HOO! WE'RE NUMBER ONE! WE'RE NUMBER ONE!" He then walked past the KO'd Pokemon, only to see the building it had crushed was... Moe's... " ... D'OH!" ''' Looked like he'd be spending quality time with the kids after all. Sigh. Conclusion (Cues: The Simpsons Intro) '''HOMER WINS! Trivia * This battle was published on the 30th October 2019 * This battle wasn't supposed to premiere, but hey ho. * The placement of Moe's and the music shop were in relation to the episode where Homer was supposed to buy Lisa a reed. ** Though Krusty Burger being around was an anomaly. * The emphasis on Snorlax not dying was more to capture the cartoon feel of the fight. In future battles, cartoon characters (and anime) may not be so lucky >:) * Sinnovalos never wants to write a heavyweight battle again. Next Time Category:Sinnovalos' Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Protagonist vs Protagonist Category:TV Show vs Video Game Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Battle